


Transfiguration

by shellface



Series: Quick-Quotes Quill [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, and jongdae really needs help for the triwizard tournament, this is about as fluffy as i'm capable of, transfiguration is the only thing yixing's good at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellface/pseuds/shellface
Summary: Yixing attempts to tutor Jongdae in Transfiguration.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just another HP drabble. I hope you enjoy it!

Yixing's hand brushes against his as he positions him in front of the mirror. It's a fairly innocent touch, a mere mistake as he tries to correct his wand movements, but it distracts him. All of a sudden, he is hyper-aware of how close they are; how his ass is resting mere millimetres away from Yixing's crotch and the warmth of Yixing's hand on his arm.

“Like this,” Yixing murmurs gently, redirecting his wand towards the goblet he is trying to transfigure into a cat. He seems unaffected by their closeness, which is hardly fair, seeing as he is the one who has declared his interest in Jongdae to begin with. “Focus, remember?” He squeezes the hand holding the wand. “You've got to keep an image of what you want in your head.”

Yixing is a much better teacher than Taekwoon, much more forgiving of his failures. He encourages; he does not shout, only corrects him when he's wrong and bolsters his courage when something goes spectacularly wrong.

“Okay,” Yixing says, “you ready?”

He isn't – not at all – but nods his head anyway, hoping if they are apart, he might be able to concentrate again.

“Remember the spell, okay? Vera Verto. We did it in second year. It's all about the visualisation.” Yixing continues explaining, but Jongdae isn't listening, instead just focusing on the sound of his voice.

The spell comes unbidden, running off his tongue like a half-forgotten song. The goblet wobbles on its pedestal for a moment, thick, white mist surrounding it, and then, there is a small black cat in place of the goblet. It leaps off the pedestal, mewing indignantly. It stalks off behind a bookcase, tail held high.

He is stunned. This is possibly the easiest cast he's ever had. Yixing's face splits into a massive grin. “You did it!”

Jongdae can only nod dumbly, and Yixing's face falls, just a little. He finds he wants to put the smile back on his face. “I did it,” he repeats, clearing his throat, “I actually did it.”

“Now all you need is to practice it a few more times, and we can try bigger objects,” Yixing tells him, but all Jongdae can focus on is the shape of his lips, and the lean forearms exposed by his rolled-up sleeves.

“Jongdae?” Yixing calls, sounding amused. “You with me?”

Kiss me. He can feel the words itching on his tongue, but he does not speak them. They've already kissed once; it shouldn't be such a big deal. But it is. He's scared, he realises; scared of what Yixing is becoming to him, scared of finally liking someone when it is an experience so out of his scope.

He shakes his head to rid himself of the troubling thoughts. “I'm with you.”


End file.
